


Chronos Lost (FFVII Continuation)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocobo Races, Chocobos, F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Mako Reactor, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Shinra Company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Four years had passed since Sephiroth awakened and attempted to initiate the destruction of the planet for Jenova’s purposes.  Since then, the planet had had little time to recover.  Taking hit after hit between Sephiroth’s attempted revival, Deepground’s attempt at reviving Omega Weapon, and the current divide between the Imortalis and De Mortum over a viable new energy source that didn’t involve infusing the planets life stream directly into materia, the planet was in agony...but with the Ancients gone no one could hear it’s song of suffering.Now a new power, headed by Don Cornio reigned.  It was a power whose underhanded dealings gambled both human and animal lives with abandon in an attempt to revive the lost Shinra knowledge abandoned when Sephiroth was originally defeated, and with it a things that should have laid dormant.  It would be up to two girls from different walks of life to get Cloud and his posse back together in a last ditch effort to rewrite history and salvage the Song of the Ancients as they righted the balance of the planet and guided man into the age of The Sky.





	1. Liandra Highwind: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The planet was still recovering from Sephiroth and what came to be known as The Shinra War when two years after his first defeat he re emerged via avatars, bringing with them a lethal genetic plague. It made the people weary, jaded and cynical, trusting only what they could see and manipulate instead of what they themselves could do. Even when S.O.M.A (The Soldiers Of Midgar’s Ascent lead by Cloud and his ragtag band of friends from around the continent) came to the rescue, a deep hatred for all things pure had begun brewing. 
> 
> Within months after both the defeat of Kadaj’s avatars and Deepground, a new order called The Knights of Don began threatening the very foundation of the planet as its underhanded dealings in “the new energy” created a rift between the newly established Imortalis (the group that believed power and energy could be harvested from megacrysts and inserted by element into materia to create a viable energy source) and the De Mortum (also known as Demo, a group that believed the only viable energy source was to be gleaned not from the planet but the dying souls of the masses as they gave their last breath, an act that robbed the planet of the ability to replenish the lifestream to a necessary degree).
> 
> It was this division that kept S.O.M.A in business as Cloud and his friends moonlighted as a delivery service named Cloud’s Delivery Cervice but dealt deeply in the Planetary Rehabilitation effort under its code name The C.D.C as it circumvented the poison Shinra did, and it’s supporters might still be doing to the planet. 
> 
> It wouldn’t be until the Canyon Cup, the yearly Chocobo championship that housed The Knights biggest “profits” that real headway into the incestuous underhanded deals going on between the Shinra building, Gold Saucer and “The Knights of Don” would come to light throwing old friends and new enemies head to head in a battle for both the planet and humanity yet again.

The wind that gently descended from the mountains near Rocket Town carried the quiet, sad song of the planet as it lamented it’s deteriorated state after The War. As it tickled the grassy planes that lead to the desolate airstrip nestled outside the former Shinra run base and space project, it mingled with the other scientific failures of man that lay in wait and ruin, deteriorating at a much slower rate than the world they stood rooted to.

As it glided up the airstrip as if readying to take off in a new direction, it captured the strong smell of cooked meat that had begun to waft from the repurposed space station’s open windows. Rebuilt to house two people, the hastily constructed scrap metal structure stood as a testimony to a mechanical genius whose dreams never died. 

Broadening it’s reach, the wind silently slipped through a window to dance and spin in the confined walls of the makeshift house as the aroma of meat lightly spiced with kukuru powder, olive oil, salt, pepper, and Garlean garlic filled the studio sized kitchen as grease sizzled on a pan that periodically scraped across a gas stove burner. 

Though trapped a moment longer, the wind soon picked up the smell of glazed Corethan carrots and Rolanberry shaved ice as the meat was plated on a warming tray before the short spiky haired, bleach blonde, 36 year old broad shouldered male standing at 5’10 removed his gloves and moved towards the front door.

Caught in his tailwind, the wind carried the scents of the house with it as the door opened and set both it and the man free. With one last swirl, it caressed his body, ruffling his clothing from bottom to top in its summer warmth before lovingly tussling his hair and moving on to share its peaceful reminder with others.

With two feet on the landing, Cid Highwind took a deep breath of the solitude and sadness he smelled in the air. The planet was sick and running out of time. Humanity had a long way to go to get the world back on track. To him it felt like only yesterday that everyone had been saved from the Geostigma as Avatars of Jenova wrought havoc on Midgar in an attempt to bring the planet to an expedited end. 

Unfortunately, the peace glimpsed when S.O.M.A saved the day, was as fleeting as an honest win at the Golden Saucer. No sooner had the threat been quelled than another rose up.

No one really knew how Don Cornio had come to power and hijacked both the Gold Saucer and the old Shinra building, but nothing that had come after had been good. Though the people no longer used the lifestream to fuel their everyday lives, the lights and ugly green hue that emanated from Shinra Tower suggested many of the technologies that had been used during the war were back in production. 

No one had been able to determine what was going on behind the 13 foot materia fueled electric fences nor could it be confirmed that proceeds from the Don’s Gold Saucer ventures were funding said secrets, but no one was blind or dumb enough to believe they weren’t related.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he once again vowed in his heart to find a solution that would save the world for all humanity, especially for bright minds like Lee’s.

Walking casually to the detached barn he had built for first his and then her experiments, Cid thought back fondly to the day he had come across the fiery girl known in the slums as The Tinker. He had gone to visit Cloud at his delivery service, when he landed right in the middle of a heated argument between Barrett and Lee over unrealistic modifications Barrett wanted. At first glance, it had been humorous to see some 5’6, deep purple haired, slender framed but lightly muscled girl in her early twenties going toe to toe with the bear of a man that Barrett was and holding her own.

“C’mon now Liandra! Why the hell can’t I make it a multi functional tool so I can switch between guns and gardening without changing cores!” Barrett growled as he shook his cannon arm at her.

“Because I’m not the one whose gonna explain to Marlene that her idiot of a father died because he forgot it was 3 clicks right and one click down to access his semi automatic gun causing him to unleash his deadly mandrake spade of doom instead!” Lee shouted back with arms tight to her sides and hands in fists as she stared daggers out of her blue-green eyes at the hulking dark skinned male.

“Sounds like a smart choice to me. Quit trying to be lazy you overgrown glass cannon. That arms pretty powerful enough as it is, don't you think?” Cid said trying not to laugh, causing both sets of eyes to look at him.

“No one asked you science guy. What the hell you know about arm mechs anyway?” Barrett half heartedly barked back as he crossed his huge arms across his barrel of a chest as he squinted at Cid.

“Enough to know that the complex spring and joint design required to operate your arms in its current state leaves no room to double that mechanic to make your life easier. Your arm needs to be function, and adding those modifications would require them to be put on the exterior of your arm which would compromise the design and double the wear and tear on your body. Not to mention any pressure joints would have to be fortified with heavier metals to support the added functionality making you slower in battle and in general.”

Though Barrett scoffed, the girl looked at him with starry eyes filled with amazement. Eyes that had never stopped capturing his heart and dreams since that moment. They had spent several hours that day discussing designs for Barrett’s arm, Cloud’s bike and Tiffa’s bar so they all operated on alternative power sources that didn’t damage the planet. She was insightful and creative with sound morals and a passion to help not hurt all those she came across and when he left that night she came with him, and never looked back. 

These days she ate all his food and tinkered in the barn just like those stray birds she loved so dearly. Her latest venture was both dangerous and ingenious. Having a soft spot for chocobo’s she found it appalling the state the track at the Saucer had fallen into when the Don took over. The birds were bred to race and that’s it. Run into the ground, many lost limbs or died tragically and found painful deaths as masters and riders beat them to death or poisoned them with stimulants. 

Whenever possible, Lee would buy the rejects and bring them here. Nursing then back to health in the barn she would release them back into the Wild with tags so she could check on their artificial limbs or other modifications she made them. All the birds had been grateful but only one had stayed by her side. Having broken both his legs and lost an eye to the races, he was due for slaughter when Lee found him and brought him home. Many a night and day she spent obsessing over making him whole until finally he stepped out into the light with two mechanical legs and a modified eye. She named him Mechabo and he became part of their rag tag family.

It was after that success that Lee vowed to get to the bottom of the races and the Don’s dealings, putting a stop to them, which was why she was in the shed now. Determine to give Mabo the best chance in the races, she had tweaked his artificial parts to strengthen them. Though she had a week left, she wouldn’t rest until she was done. Nor would she get up to eat, which was why he was headed to her second home. 

Opening the sliding barn door loudly, Cid glanced around at the random parts and limbs strewn all over before zeroing in on the grease stained girl sitting in the middle with her back to him. 

“Dinner’s ready. Why don’t you put that down and come eat.”

Stretching like a cat she sighed. “Almost done just thirty more minutes.” 

“You said that six hours ago when I made lunch and you barely tasted breakfast.” Cid said before walking up behind her, bending down and picking her up in a princess carry as she started flailing arms and legs.

“Damnit you geezer put me the hell down I’m not done!”

“Not done my ass. I’ll ban you from that fucking barn and bury your tools where you won’t find them until you straighten up. Now come eat something before I shove it down your fucking throat.”

Lira just growled but gave up protesting as her stomach rumbled. Maybe she was hungry, but nothing would sate her like her victory in the races as she tore down all the lies that cesspool was built on.


	2. Chapter 2:  Mods = The Million Gil Bird

There had been a lot of work to complete for the Canyon Cup before Liandra, The Tinker, could start in on Mabo, her onyx Chocobo she intended to race in the Cup, but as she looked over his modifications she smiled in satisfaction. She hadn’t made it public that she herself was entering the next race. Having her hand in pretty much every champion birds “maintenance plan,” she had wanted to make sure no one got wind of what she was testing or researching. 

”Made it with a day to spare, even with that last minute recommendation from Choco Ninja coming two days before.” She mumbled to herself as she removed her glove and reached her hand towards the downy reassurance of Mabo’s deep onyx coat. 

As her fingers sank into his now healthy plumage, she thought back on the reason she was here in this moment.

When she got to the pens his legs had been bent at unnatural angles and he was crooning in pain. Saliva poured from his slack beak as his glassy eyes stared at nothing. Fighting to rise but only managing to flop his head and neck like a fish out of water, he was left alone to suffer until the carrier came to take him to his demise. 

Before she knew it, her hands were between the bars and she was singing softly as tears poured down her cheeks.

“Ma’am, you can’t be here.” A gruff male bouncer said as he advanced on her. 

At least until she rose with that ‘don’t fuck with me’ face and pulled out her black Bank of Shinra card. “He’s mine now and you can go fuck yourself. Ring it up or I’ll wring your ugly neck.”

The man did as she said and the rest was history. It was also the beginning. From that point on she vowed to improve the quality of life for all of Shinra from the tiniest creatures to the largest idiot. 

Shaking her head to bring her back to reality, Lee spoke to her beloved mount. “Shall we give one last look to make sure everything’s in place before we test you out?”

Mabo turned his golden beak and roughly nuzzled her face causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Quit it you oversized mechanical chicken.” She said through a laugh. “Now stand still so I can look you over.”

First her hand traveled across his face, rubbing under the eye ridge to ensure there was no swelling of the tear duct. As his eyes closed slightly at the intimate gesture, she hummed and moved down his neck. 

Wrapping her hand in a C-shape around his crest, she pressed in lightly so she could check the integrity of his spine. On the 56th vertebrae she dug a little deeper, massaging around until she felt it. The dent in his vertebrae was still there where the near fatal injury he sustained that almost broke his neck lay, but the artificial spinal fluid and fusion surgery she had done made it so only slight mobility issues remained. 

“Still holding strong I see.” She whispered, causing him to croon and fluff up. 

The same attentive ministrations followed his back, his wings, and his tail until finally the real exam began. His legs couldn’t be salvaged. She had worked tirelessly to recreate legs that would support his weight and speed but still be detachable so he could sleep peacefully. She had even fused metal onto the stumps and created a massive magnetic ball joint held together by permanently equipped Gravija materia in his breastplate harness that he could flip on and off with his beak, allowing him to snap his legs on and off himself. 

This meant that any race he entered should have cost him a precious materia slot, but being an engineer had its perks. As an engineer she got additional “testing” slots for breastplates, wings, and bridles. The only catch was she couldn’t use them for offensive materia, though they could house them if they gave structural, status, or efficiency boosts. This meant he would be equipped with two bridle slots, one saddle slot, four accessory slots instead of zero, four wing slots instead of two and three armor slots instead of two all at once. 

Tapping on his right gaskin, Mabo shifted his weight easily to his left leg as he tucked up his right. 

“Good boy, now release.”

He did as she asked and she watched closely to make sure all hydraulics, and joints worked smoothly. When she was satisfied, she repeated the process with the left, finding herself satisfied with that side as well. 

“Shall we saddle you up then? It’s gonna be a little heavy with all that materia, but that’s why I went with a beryllium alloy especially since I intend to test the effects of Fire with Speed Plus to see if it creates a similar effect as pushing a gas pedal down. 

Mabo just fluffed up and warks loudly before scratching at the ground with his sharp metal talons. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Then she saddles him up and heads out for a test run. 

———————

All test runs went well. As far as Liandra could tell, Mabo didn’t seem the least bit affected by being equipped with 16 materia. Sure they assimilated into the gear he wore, but she was a firm believer that everything took a toll, especially when dealing with artificial energy. And it was artificial as she, an avid supporter of the Imortalis, worked to ensure the complete assimilation of megacrysts into daily life. Being a natural source of energy hidden deep within the planet, megacrysts siphoned the energy present in the lifestream without stealing the soul it was coupled with. In essence it purified the lifestream of unnecessary mana before the soul returned again to foster new life. 

When the day finally arrived and they found themselves in front of Gold Saucer, she found she had left no stone unturned in her quest to get to the root of the evil that lies within. 

“Just remember punk, keep your emotions to yourself. Don’t let them rile you up or psych you out. You are up against professionals in many cases and they will stop at nothing to win.” Cid said with veiled skepticism that she would actually listen.

“Shut up you washed out lab rat.” She grumbled half heartedly. “Why don’t you do something useful and go get us registered while I make sure he settles in okay, since the last time he was here…”

She placed a hand under Mabo’s chin in reassurance as the Chocobo stood rooted to the ground.

“It’s all right I’m right here.” She said in a gentle voice. 

Mabo just shifted anxiously before she took his reign and gently pulled him forward into a darkness none of them were prepared for. 


End file.
